


Fade

by YamaHikari



Category: King of Fighters, The King of Fighters for Girls (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy, cyborg problems, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamaHikari/pseuds/YamaHikari
Summary: Yukari and Maxima visit a cafe together.
Relationships: Maxima/Mitsumine Yukari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sad work. Please don't get mad at me.

“Let’s see… The laundry’s drying, the dishes are done…” Yukari counted off the day’s chores on her fingers, “I think that’s everything.”

She shouted out a little cheer. With her work more-or-less done for the day, she could focus on her date with Maxima that afternoon. He discovered yet another cafe with some unique treats and invited her to come along. Knowing how self-conscious he was about visiting those types of places made her feel a little obligated to go, but she genuinely enjoyed their little trips. It warmed her heart to see him smile and listen to him babble excitedly about his dessert. 

“Miss Mitsumineeeeee! Maxima’s heeeeeeere!”

When she heard Shingo’s voice calling her from across the dojo, she called back, “Right! I’m coming!” 

At the entrance, Shingo and Maxima were engaged in a lively conversation about sweets.

“And they’ll make you a smoothie based on your favorite color!?”

Maxima laughed at Shingo’s awed stare, “That’s right! I’m hoping they taste as good as they look!”

“Whoaaa! That’s amazing! We should all go together sometime!” The broad smile on his face reminded Yukari of a puppy. Shingo started jumping from foot to foot. “I’m going on a run. See you later Mr. Maxima, Miss Mitsumine!”

Yukari and Maxima waved goodbye as Shingo jogged away at high speeds. Once he disappeared around the corner, Maxima smiled brightly at Yukari. “Shall we get going?”

She smiled back, “Yes! Let’s go!”

Right as they set out, Maxima tripped on a crack and face-planted on the sidewalk.

“Maxima!” Yukari dropped to her knees beside him, hands hovering over him uncertain of what to do. “Are you alright?!”

He pushed himself up off the ground, “Y-yeah, I’ve just been feeling a bit sluggish this morning. My biological components must be getting old, haha.”

“Do you need some rest? We can visit the cafe another time.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll run a diagnostic check when I get home later. It’s not often we get to spend time together, just the two of us.” 

A blush heated Yukari’s cheeks and she turned to avoid Maxima’s warm gaze. Despite all the cafes they’d been to and all the time they spent together, she still couldn’t keep her heart from racing. 

Maxima let out a hearty laugh. His deep, cordial voice put her at ease and she giggled with him.

* * *

They arrived at the cafe with no more surprise meetings between Maxima and the sidewalk. It was a small, minimalistic place on the first floor of a brick complex. There were several potted plants on the floor and windowsill, as well as small succulent plants sat on each round wooden table. They both ordered a smoothie and took a seat by the window.

“I was wondering,” Yukari asked, “since you're a cyborg, does that mean you don’t need to sleep?”

“The parts of me that are still human do, just not as much as a regular person. The Maxima Reactor is a constant source of power, so I could go weeks without sleep. However, I can still feel the effects of exhaustion, which impacts my performance.”

“Wow…” Yukari started thinking about how nice it would be to be able to skip sleep for several days at a time. Once she finished her work, she’d have plenty of time to go above and beyond in helping the other fighters. Maybe even take up a new hobby. Like fighting.

A waitress walked up to their table carrying two glasses of smoothie. Yukari thanked her then took a moment to admire them. Hers was pink and orange with little heart-shaped kiwi slices pressed against the side of the glass. Maxima’s was yellow with a layer of blue and white at the bottom and strawberry slices placed the same way as her kiwis.

“This is so amazing! We should take a…” Yukari trailed off when she saw Maxima. He didn’t notice the drinks, he just stared blankly at the surface of the table.

“Maxima?” She waved a hand at him, then reached over to touch him, “Maxima, are you alright?”

He startled, causing Yukari to pull her hand back with a squeak. His wide eyes met hers. 

“Ah… Sorry, did you say something?”

“...Are you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry, I just spaced out for a moment…” Once he caught sight of the smoothies, he smiled like nothing happened, “Incredible, they’re just as beautiful as in the pictures! Let’s dig in!”

“Right…” Yukari felt uneasy, but she brushed it aside and took a sip of her smoothie. It was a sweet, rich strawberry flavor that made her hum in delight. However, as she watched Maxima take a sip of his, frowning at the glass, that feeling of unease returned.

Maxima slid his drink across the table towards Yukari. “Can you try this and tell me what it tastes like?”

“Um, sure.” She gave him a worried look but picked up the glass and tried it anyway. “It’s banana flavored.”

His brow furrowed in thought. “What flavor is yours? May I try it?”

“Oh, sure, it’s strawberry.” She passed her glass over to him and watched him take a sip. Her stomach fell as his frown deepened. “Is there something wrong?”  
Maxima paused for a moment. Then, in a quiet voice, he said, “I can’t taste anything.”

Yukari’s heart jolted. “Did something happen?! Are you going to be okay!?”

“Calm down, it might just be a minor software issue. Give me a second.” He smiled at her before closing his eyes, but that didn’t reassure her at all.

For one long minute, Yukari was nauseous with anxiety. She clutched her hands to her chest, eyes locked on Maxima as he sat in silence, unmoving.

As soon as his eyes flew open, she knew something was very, very wrong.

Maxima looked her right in the eyes. His expression was deadly serious. He spoke in an urgent tone, “Yukari, I need you to call K’.”

“What’s going on?!”

“Don’t panic, just call-” Maxima suddenly cut off, his mouth opening and closing like he was trying to speak but couldn’t.

“Maxima?!”

He gripped his head in his hands like he was in pain. Then he tipped in his chair, crashing onto the floor.

Yukari leapt up and rushed to his side. “Maxima!!”

She laid her hands on his arm, then he snatched her wrist. His grip trembled. He looked at her, face screwed up in pain, and choked out, “K…”

“Ah, right!” Yukari scrambled to grab her phone from her pocket, nearly throwing it across the floor. Her trembling fingers could barely navigate the interface. Somehow, she managed to call. Each passing ring of the phone made her heart pound faster in her chest.

Finally, a response, “What?”

“K’! Something’s wrong with Maxima! He said he couldn’t taste anything and then he-he collapsed and-”

“Shut up and calm down!” When Yukari stopped rambling, K’ continued, “Did he tell you what was wrong?”

Her voice shook, “No, he just said to call you…”

“Make him tell you what’s wrong. Don’t let anybody take him to the hospital. I’m on my way.” With that, K’ hung up.

Yukari dropped her phone and lifted Maxima’s head into her lap, turning his head to face her. His expression was still scrunched up like he was trapped in a nightmare.

“Maxima, please,” Tears sprung from Yukari’s eyes as she spoke, “I need you to tell me what’s wrong.”

With a great deal of effort, he raised one hand and laid it on his chest. She stared at it. Then, the dots in her head connected.

“The Maxima Reactor…?!” Yukari whispered in disbelief.

He nodded. “Shutting… down…”

Yukari sat there, frozen. Then reality started to sink in. Her heart slammed against her ribcage. Her whole body trembled. She knew it would happen, that Maxima’s heart giving out was inevitable, that it could happen at any time, but she deluded herself into thinking that it wouldn’t happen for years. That the two of them would grow old together. After all the time they spent, she couldn’t imagine a future without him. It terrified her.

“No, no, Maxima, please,” Her voice shook as she took his hand in hers, “Don’t go. Please don’t go.”

One eye peeked open. Then the other. The edges of his lips turned up ever so slightly as he whispered, “Smile… Yukari…”

She tried to, but her lips quivered and she broke out into sobs. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“‘S’ok…” Maxima rested his other hand on top of hers. He gave it a light squeeze. “Love…”

“Me too,” her breath hitched. She couldn’t hold his hands any tighter, “I love you too.”

The soft smile on his face faded and his eyes opened wide. Yukari almost didn’t see it through her tears. “Maxima, what’s wrong?!”  
“Vision…”

“Your vision? Is something wrong with it?!” After taking a closer look, she saw his pupils had contracted to nothing and his eyes were locked in place. He couldn’t see.

“Don’t worry, I’m right here! Hold on a little longer, okay? K’ will be here soon, I promise, so hold on…” 

“Yukari…” His hands twitched and she squeezed back.

“Everything’s going to be alright, so please, please hold on just a little longer!” She closed her eyes and wished with all her might in an attempt to draw out her power and save Maxima. She envisioned that wellspring of power dwelling inside and willed it to move. She even begged Nami to do _something, anything_. Her powers did not respond.

“Yukari...?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Yukari…?”

Could he not hear her?

“Maxima? Maxima, I’m right here! Can you hear me?!”

A couple tears slipped down his face. “Where…?”

Realization dawned on Yukari once again. It was too cruel. He was alone, trapped in his body until he faded away.

“Yukari, where…?”

She brought his hands to her chest and cried. “Right here… I’m right here Maxima.”

By the time K’ arrived, Maxima was already dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Maxima.
> 
> I swear I'm still working on my other KOFG fic, but I am busy. Sometimes, ya gotta write what comes to you.


End file.
